Tonto
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: "Hay chicas que no dicen 'Te Quiero' Ellas solo te miran, sonríen, suspiran y te llaman. . .Tonto"


_**Tonto**_

¡Es tu culpa!

Sabes perfectamente que odio los aviones ¡Y mira donde estoy! Lo que hago por estar contigo. ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿Seis meses? Quizá para ti no sea mucho, pero para mí, no te imaginas, creí jamás enamorarme otra vez, sin embargo desde lo nuestro, apenas irme a Sinnoh para el curso de líderes de gimnasio, solo conté los días para volver.

Habló como una tonta enamorada ¡No otra vez! Reí para mí misma provocando que mi compañera de asiento me mirara extraño. Sigues siendo el causante de mis problemas Ketchum, insomnio, falta de concentración y apetito. No duermo porque me pregunto como estarás, no puedo concentrarme por pensar en que estarás haciendo y casi no como por cuestionarme el con quién.

¿Me habrás dejado de amar? Realmente aquello lo veo como una posibilidad, chicas nunca te faltaron. May, Dawn, Duplica, Melody, Iris, Anabel, Lucy, Marina, Maylene. . . Si alguna de ellas ocupa tu corazón en este instante, no creo poder competir Ash, son mis amigas y. . .

No dejarías de amarme ¿Cierto? Lo prometiste, y yo prometí lo mismo, espero que lo hayas cumplido Ash.

¿Sabes? Aún no puedo parar de recordar cómo nos conocimos.

Lo recuerdo claramente. Había discutido con mis hermanas, otra vez. Sólo quería un día tranquilo ¡Agua! Pensé que seguramente algo relacionado con el agua me llenaría de paz, aunque sea por un momento. Decidí pescar, era simple y silencioso, una actividad perfecta para pensar. No llevaba ni dos horas cuando creí haber pescado un gran pokemon. Jamás olvidare lo sorprendida que me sentí al ver que había pescado a un chico con un pikachu, apenas te regañe tomaste mi bicicleta y te fuiste en ella siendo perseguido por una parvada de spearows.

Nos volvimos a encontrar poco después de aquello, y te seguí con el estúpido pretexto de que quería que me pagaras mi bicicleta. Poco a poco me di cuenta de la clase de persona que eras, realmente amabas los pokemon, y eso cautivaba a la persona que se te acercara. Tiempo después comencé a maldecirme por haberte seguido con aquella excusa, pero ya era tarde. Estaba enamorada. No había nada que pudiese remediarlo, y cualquier cosa que hicieras solo me atraía más, para mi mala suerte, no solo a mí, también a otras chicas, como. . .Melody

Resoplo. Aun recuerdo cuando ella te dio ese _"Beso de bienvenida_" ¡Bah! Puros inventos. . .Y todavía ¡Ah! Se atrevía a confundirme con tu novia diciendo cosas como _"Entonces debes ser su novia" "Intenta no ponerte celosa" "Cálmate, solo digo que haces mucho por alguien que no es tu novio"_ Y para colmo Tracey creyó que hablábamos de él. . .y Melody aún continuo diciendo esas cosas "_Tranquila, es algo que tendrán que solucionar cuando estén casados" _. . .

-¡Ah!-Grite con frustración provocando nuevamente que mi compañera me volteara a ver- Lo siento-Me disculpe con mucha pena. Suspire. Revivir esos momentos en mi mente solo me hace pensar en lo confundida que estuve aquellos días, tú me gustabas aunque, jamás mencionaste algo acerca de los comentarios de Melody, solo te apenabas un poco pero. . .Eso lo hace cualquiera ¿No? Me pregunto si acaso en ese entonces yo te gustaba aunque sea un poquito. . .

Tal vez no pensabas en esa clase de cosas en aquel entonces, pero yo sí, y no te imaginas cuanto llegaste a lastimarme.

-Señorita ¿Necesita un pañuelo?-Ofreció gentilmente la chica con la que compartía el asiento del avión señalando de manera sutil una lagrima en mi mejilla.

-No, gracias-La limpie rápidamente con la manga de mi sudadera.

"_Hemos llegado a Pueblo Paleta, pasajeros, no desabrochen sus cinturones hasta aterrizar en su totalidad. . ."_

* * *

Y ahora estoy aquí, más cerca de ti, prometiste esperarme en el aeropuerto y aun no te veo. . .¿Te habrás olvidado de mi tan fácilmente?

Sonreí. . .ahí estabas. Saludándome al tiempo que te acercabas hacia mí con una rosa naranja en la mano. Me abrazaste y sonreí de nuevo, lo recordaste. . .Confié en ti y no me decepcionaste, jamás lo haces.

-Siento que solo sea una-Susurraste en mi oído- Era la única de este color que encontré.

Te mire, sonreíste, sonreí, suspire-Tonto-Musite justo antes de fundirnos en un clásico beso dulce de enamorados.

* * *

"_Hay chicas que no dicen 'Te Quiero' Ellas solo te miran, sonríen, suspiran y te llaman. . .Tonto"_

* * *

**Tara! ;D ¡Primer Poke que publico! *O* Me siento tan orgullosa de mi misma c': xDD**

**Como ven. este fic esta relatado de Misty hacia Ash n_n**

**Amo el poke, desde que. . .¡Desde que tengo memoria! Naci viendo pokemon de inicio a actualidad n.n (Estos no tienen para fin xD Confió en que cuando llegue a tener nietos, Ash aun tendrá 10 años xD) Y mi pareja favorita siempre fue el poke c: Ellos siempre eran muy obvios xD **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado c: Me gusta hacer fics tiernos n.n ojala haya salido asi ^^! Esta cortito y creo que me quedo dulce n_n**

**Bueno, me despido, y disculpo me tardanza en 'Como conseguir una cita'(Ikari) '¿Será el indicado?' (Contest), "La Apuesta" (Ikari..aunq lo actualice hace poquito n_n) y "La Repostería" (Crossover entre chicas super poderosas Z y Pokemon, hasta ahora la única pareja que ha aparecido es el ikari)**

**Bueno, ahora si, me despido porq ya es noche y mañana no tendre ganas de levantarme en lo absoluto xD **

**Les deseo lo mejor, felices vacaciones, de una vez les deseo un feliz año nuevo porque ya falta poquito n_n …bueno en realidad falta un buen ._. **

**Como sea xD! Feliz Navidad, Pascua, Dia de la madre, del padre y de los inocentes (?)**

**Cuídense mucho, y espero ver sus lindos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo n_n**

**Atte: MIREYA DXC**


End file.
